


Sharing The Bed

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: While on the run, Chidi and Eleanor are forced to share a bed.





	Sharing The Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ominousrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/gifts).



Since they were on the run from the other demons in the Bad Place, there weren’t a lot of options on where they could hide. Thus, Chidi and Eleanor were holed up in in a tiny apartment and fuming at Jason and Tahani because they got the bigger bedroom. “What the here are they doing?” Eleanor hissed at him.

“Inconveniencing us. Are you really surprised?” Chidi asked her.

She shrugged. “Not really. Still really forking annoyed, though. Can you let me complain? Let me have this one thing.” 

“We have to share the bed. Will that make you uncomfortable? Because I don’t want to that. I can sleep on the floor,” Chidi offered, dead serious.

“I don’t want to make _you_ uncomfortable.” And she couldn’t figure out a way around that because what man would want to share a bed with the woman he rejected because he wasn’t in love her? Fork, this unrequited love shirt really sucked.

“You won’t! We’re two grown - and dead - adults. I think we can handle sharing a bed for one night - or more, depending on how this goes.” He really hoped it wasn’t longer than a few days, at least. 

Eleanor sighed and side-eyed him. “Fine, let’s do this. But don’t touch me!” she snapped.

He held his arms up in surrender. “I’m not planning on it. But can I apologize in advance if I happen to touch you accidentally? I want to cover all my bases.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Just get in the bed already.” Why did she loves this (adorable) infuriating man so much? What was wrong with her?

“Fine.” He lay down and she joined him a few seconds later. 

Actually comfortable, Eleanor made a point to not mention that to him and make it even more awkward. She needed to have some dignity, after all. “Maybe things will be better in the morning? Are you getting to me? I never said anything like this was when I alive. You’ve changed me,” she teased.

“Go to sleep,” he murmured.

“You go to sleep.”

“I told you first.”

“No, I told you first,” Eleanor playfully shot back.

“Shut the fork up!” Tahani yelled through the wall (and it worked because it silenced them both).

They both fell asleep rather quickly but Eleanor woke up in the middle of the night and discovered she was spooning Chidi. “Oh,” she whispered, hoping she wouldn’t disturb him from his slumber.

Chidi shifted and she froze. She tried to will herself back to sleep but gave up after ten minutes because her mind wouldn’t stop racing. Then his eyes fluttered open. “What’s going on?” he murmured.

“Nothing,” she whispered, hoping he didn’t notice the position they were in.

He did. “Are you cuddling me?” Chidi asked, waking up a bit.

“No?” she lied, praying he bought it because she didn’t want to make this situation even more awkward than it already was.

He scoffed. “Eleanor, I can feel and see your arms around me.”

“Don’t make it into a thing that it’s not. It’s no big deal. Just something my subconscious did. While I was asleep,” she emphasized.

Chidi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. “You know, I may not be in love with you right now, but I was in at least one of these reboots. That means something to me, Eleanor.”

Her lip wobbled and she blamed it on how tired she was. “Really?”

“Really,” he confirmed, kissing her again. 

“Good. We’ll talk more in the morning.” Then Eleanor paused and tried to weigh her next decision in the mind. After a few seconds she decided to just go for it. “I love you. And don’t freak out about it or anything but I just wanted to let you know.” She felt better now that it was out in the open.

He grinned. “Good to know. Now go back to bed,” he urged.

“That’s what I’ve been wanting to do,” Eleanor whined. She and Chidi were asleep within half an hour.

Neither complained when they had to share a bed for the next month while they continued to hide from the demons after them. Tahani complained endlessly about how loud they were every chance she got, however.


End file.
